A stator for a magneto generator comprises a stator core having a plurality of radial salient poles and a generator coil having coil portions wound on the salient poles of the stator core in an condition where they are electrically insulated from the stator core. A plurality of lead wires led out of the generator coil are connected to output cords, respectively.
There is shown in FIG. 10 a prior art stator 1 used for a multi-pole magneto generator, which is disclosed in JU61-65871(Japanese Utility Model Application Laying-Open No. 65871/1986). A stator core 2 includes an annular yoke 2a and a plurality of salient poles 2b radially extended from the periphery of the yoke 2a. A coating layer 3 of an insulating resin is formed on a peripheral edges of the yoke 2a of the stator core 2 and the salient poles 2b so as to cover them.
Coil portions 4a are wound on the salient poles 2b of the stator core 2, respectively and connected to each other through jumping wires to form a generator coil 4. A plurality of lead wires 4b are led out of the generator coil 4 and at their ends are connected to ends of output cords 5. In the illustrated embodiment, since the generator coil 4 has a three-phase star connection, the three lead wires 4b are led out of the generator coil 4.
The respective lead wires 4b and the respective output cords 5 are connected to each other by connection means such as a compression metal terminal 6 compressively deformed while the ends of the lead wires 4b and the output cords 5 extend through the terminal from the same direction. As shown in FIG. 12, the connections 7 of the lead wires 4b and the output cords 5 are inserted into a relatively shorter insulating tube 8 so as to be electrically insulated from the outside. The respective output cords 5 connected to the lead wires 4b are put together in a bundle and inserted into an insulating tube 9 to be led out as a wire harness 10.
As shown in FIG. 10, the output cords 5 adjacent to the insulating tubes 8 are folded so that the end of the wire harness 10 extends along the insulating tubes 8 which cover the connections of the lead wires 4b and the output cords 5 and the insulating tubes 8 and the end of the wire harness 10 disposed close to each other are put together and securely mounted on the yoke 2a of the stator core by a metal fastener 11 which serves to fasten them to the yoke 2a while the fastener 11 itself is fastened thereto.
There is shown in FIG. 11 another prior art stator for the magneto generator which is disclosed in JU7-3257(Japanese Utility Model Application Laying-Open No. 3257/1995). In this stator, the connections 7 of the lead wires 4b and the output cords 5 covered by the insulating tubes 8 is put together and tightened on one of the coil portions 4a by a resin thread (not shown) while the end of the wire harness 10 is securely mounted on the yoke 2a by the metal fastener 11 which itself is fastened to the yoke 2a.
With the prior art stators for the magneto generator as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the connections 7 of the lead wires 4b and the output cords 5 covered by the insulating tubes 8 are secured onto the generator coil 4. However, if the connections 7 of the lead wires 4b and the output cords 5 have a sharp projection or projections such as fin or flash, then the projections will contact the generator coil 4 due to the projections breaking through the insulating tubes 8, which disadvantageously causes the generator coil 4 to have a partial short circuit through the projections.
Furthermore, the prior art stators for the magneto generator sometimes have the connections 7 of the lead wires 4b and the output cords 5 not positively fastened, but floating within the insulating tubes 8. This causes the connections 7 to freely vibrate within the insulating tubes 8 as shown in FIG. 13 when exterior force such as vibration from an engine is applied thereto and therefore the lead wires 4b or the output cords 5 to be disconnected.